


Dragons Bride

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Good Boyfriend Kibana | Raihan, Here deserves better, M/M, Piers is a sad boy, Racism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, he gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Soulmate Au where Piers is a Adventurer that struggles to support his village and Raihan is a Dragon that wants to be with his Mate.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 29
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1 Piers

Piers was tired.

It has been several months since he was fully asleep.

'And why? '

He wonders as he stares into the fire and compulsively tries not to fall asleep.

'Because the only jobs that make money are such fucking jobs.'

You have to now that Piers is not an adventurer.

He is, in his mind, not good at fighting and his magic is, for him, nothing special either.

The only thing he can do very well is singing and composing, but that doesn't bring any money that his village needs so badly.

'If only Lord Rose would take care of Spikeford the way he takes care of his other villages.'

Then he wouldn't have to guard a dungeon with a rich flourish in the middle of the night, with all kinds of monsters nearby.

'But no, it is only the village of its tenants.' 

He looks up slowly and sighs briefly.

"If only I could sing ..."

He mumbles quietly and looks at his guitar.

If he started singing, he could drive away his tiredness, but it could attract monsters.

He grabs his head briefly and sighs again.

'What the hell... I don't care, it's to late.'

He grabs his guitar and begins to sing softly  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's your best friend, remember me?  
I was getting really tired  
of being trapped in a flower  
But at last I am free  
Now in the end it's just you and me  
Neither of us play by normal rules  
Determination is the thing  
that powers both our souls  
So let's go, prepare yourself

Go ahead and try to  
dodge me if you're able,  
My amount of power's simply unparalleled  
You might as well give up  
your hopes and dreams, kid  
Man you are a complete idiot

I don't understand  
How come you are still not dead?  
You've been incredibly weakened  
Still you try to save your friends  
It's impossible to stop me,  
I won't give up my attack  
Do you just like the feeling of  
Being hit by infinite star blasts?

I'll beat you, I can  
see that you're unable  
All resets and saves are off the table  
I was soulless right from the beginning  
Please quit now, you should  
just let me win, I'll  
Make everything you care about disappear  
I don't understand, why  
are you still here?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the song that Piers Mother used to to him and his sister.

It gave him a feeling of familiarity and sadness to sing it.

* Crack *

Piers looks up, slightly startled, and prepares to attack.

'Maybe it was a stupid idea to sing. '

He thought and he reaches for his dagger.

"It's too much stress for me. Come on out, I know you're there!"

Nothing happens for a short time and Piers relaxes again.

* creak *

Slowly something moved out of the shadows of the trees and piers felt like his heart was giving up.

"You're kidding me."

A dragon emerges from the shadow and Pier's eyes shine with magic.

That was not good.

Swords don't work against the scales and magic only does a little damage.

It stares at him up and he stare back.

It than leans its head to one side and chirps like a bird

'Will it attack me now or not? '

He thought before the dragon jumped at him and Piers screamed.

He uses magic to create a shield that briefly stops the dragon.

For a few seconds their eyes meet and the dragon and Piers swallows.

These eyes were full of will and strength.

The shield started to break and Piers felt a wave of tiredness come over him.

It had used too much magic and that, mixed with the insomnia, could kill him now.

The shield breaks and Piers is thrown to the ground by the dragons.

The dragon licks him briefly and then buries its head in the side of his neck.

Piers felt his body freeze in shock.

Would he die now?

Would anyone miss him?

He cries out as the dragon bites his neck.

The pain was incredible and Piers was soon caught up in the darkness of unconsciousness.

He never felt those warm Hands hold him


	2. Chapter 1 Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorcs are humans  
> Laguz are Shapeshifter

Raihan's life is almost perfect.

He is the leader of his tribe and one of the strongest Dragon Laguz in the world.

Beorcs fear his Name and the other Laguz worship him.

But still, he's missing something important.

'And what's that something?'

He wonders when he looks at his right arm, where an Mark in Form an Dragon is.

'My Partner. '

His long ears drop briefly.

He has been looking for him for the past 300 years, but it's been unsuccessful so far .

He would go out again tonight to look for him again.

Maybe he should go to a Beorc Village again and check there.

"Raihan, my old friend! It's nice to see you!"

Raihan is shortly startled and turns.

Leon, a Beorc and his Rival, runs towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet your Brother and his Pack."

Raihan asks confused and Leon scratches his head in embarrassment.

"You got lost again, right?"

"Yes, you know me best!"

Leon says cheerfully and Raihan shakes his head.

"You are really unforgettable. The best thing to do is to get Nowy, she will take you to your home."

Leon looks at him gratefully before his expression becomes serious again.

"Are you going to go out looking for him today?"

He asks and Raihan raises an eyebrow.

"As long as I know you, you're looking for him and I'm worried about you."

He puts his hand on Raihan's shoulder and looks at him.

Raihan growls briefly.

"We've talked about it often enough, haven't we? Nowi is here too."

He turns into his Beast-Form and flies away.

'Leon just doesn't understand it. He is and remains a Beorc. '

After a few hours he lands on a rock.

Raihan knows that Leon is worried about him, but for Laguz there is nothing more important than to find their mate.

He sighs briefly.

Maybe he shouldn't look today and just fly over the country.

He closes his eyes and briefly concentrates on the string of fate that connects him to his mate.

This makes him able to feel how he is doing.

It is one of the signposts that should lead one to his partner.

Raihan sighs briefly when he feels the connection.

His partner is tired and hungry.

He wishes he could be with him.

He briefly lays his head on the floor, closes his eyes and plunges into the world of dreams, where he is with his mate.

\----------------

'Someone is singing.'

Raihan opens his eyes and he looks around briefly.

"I do not understand  
How come you are still not dead?  
You've been incredibly weakened  
Still you try to save your friends  
It's impossible to stop me,  
I won't give up my attack  
Do you just like the feeling of  
Being hit by infinite star blasts? "

The voice sounds familiar.

He gets up and goes to the voice.

It's like a siren is singing for him.

"I'll beat you,  
I can see that you're unable  
All resets and saves are off the table  
I was soulless right from the beginning  
Please quit now,  
you should just let me win,  
I'll make everything you care about disappear  
I do not understand,  
why are you still here? "

It is not a siren that sings there, but an young Beorc.

He stops singing and looks up.

"It's too much stress for me again. Come on out, I know you're there!"

He says aloud and Raihan stays completely still and looks at him.

He has very pale skin and looks more dead than alive.

He is very thin and his hair looks a little strange.

But what really stands out are his eyes.

They are in an electronic blue and burst with energy.

He relaxes a bit and takes his guitar back in his hand.

'Will he keep singing? '

There was something special about him.

Raihan wants to go to him, hug him and kiss him.

He slowly moves towards him and the man looks up, startled.

"You're kidding me."

He says and backs away.

His smell shows that he is afraid and his pretty eyes start to shine.

'So he's a magician ...'

Raihan carefully moves towards him and finally realizes what is so special about him.

'He is it. He is the person he has been looking for for 300 years, his mate! '

He jumps towards him but is held back by a barrier.

Raihan notices how his attack is greatly reduced, but he hardly cares.

His mate was so close and he won't stop until he holds him in his arms.

Their eyes meet and he notices that his mate looks scared.

This is the moment when he realizes that he is still in his Dragon-Shape and that the barrier is getting weaker.

It breaks and Raihan lands on his mate.

He buries his head on the side of his neck and breathes in his smell.

There is no longer any doubt for Raihan.

This is his mate, his partner for life.

He bites his neck and marks him like that.

His Soulmate screams and Raihan carefully licks the bite wound.

Raihan didn't want to hurt him.

His partner passes out and Raihan gently hugs him and snuggles up to him.

He finally found him.


	3. Chapter 2 Piers

It's soft ...'

Piers continues to snuggle into the soft blankets.

'Did I die?'

Piers has not felt so relaxed for a long time.

A hand goes through his hair and he relaxes even more.

'Wait a minute...'

He opens his eyes and looks into another man's eyes.

Both startle back and Piers stares at him.

The guy is tall, taller than piers, and has a dark skin type.

He has elf-like ears and his eyes remind him of the sky.

The stranger begins to grin embarrassedly and holds his hand out.

"Uhh, hi how are you? I'm Raihan."

Piers stares at the hand and then at Raihan's face.

"You are a half-, a Laguz."

"What gave it away? The claws or the scales?"

Piers blushes briefly and takes the Hand.

"My name is Piers. Where the hell am I and how long have I slept?"

He asks and Raihan answers immediately.

"In one of my clan's outer caves and you slept for almost 4 days. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up"

4 Days? 

He told the Baby's he would be back in 2 Days!

Piers tries to get up, but is pushed back by Raihan.

"What are you doing ?! I have to go back! The kids will go crazy."

Raihan crocks his head and crosses his arms.

"You have children?"

It sounds sad and somewhat angry.

Piers raises an eyebrow.

What is his Problem? 

"My sister and her friends."

Raihan starts grinning again and nods briefly.

"Oh, I see. But you still shouldn't get up. You're Body needs rest. Speaking of which, you're hungry? I brought you something to eat."

He gets a small pot and gives it to him.

Various smoked meat types and some bread are in the pot.

Piers sighs briefly.

"What do you want?"

Then he asks and Raihan looks at him confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

Piers starts to play with his collar.

"We both know you don't do this out of kindness. You are a Laguz and I am a human. Normally you would have killed me the moment you saw me!"

His voice gets a little louder at the end and Raihan's expression becomes sad.

"You- I - you really think I would kill you?"

Piers feels bad when he sees Raihan's expression.

He sighs briefly and takes the other person's face in his hands.

'Huh? He is handsome ... '

"What would you think if I pulled you to the ground and put a dagger on your neck? If I would bite your neck and you would wake up in a strangers bed?"

Raihan's cheeks become red and Piers feels like he has a daydream.

"Raihan? Hello?"

Raihan blinks for a moment and then blushes red.

"II want you to regain your strength and be happy."

Piers is a little confused because he can feel that he is telling the truth.

"W-why?"

He can't understand it.

Why would a stranger take care of him?

This time Raihan takes his face in his hand.

"Because you're a treasure to me. I've been looking for you for so long and I'm more than happy to finally have you."

Piers feels a little overwhelmed at these nice words.

Usually people see him as strange or repulsive.

No one has ever called him a treasure.

He feels tears welling up in his eyes.

'What is going on? '

"Shh, please don't cry ..."

Piers feels like Raihan starts to kiss his tears away and he cries even more.

It's been a long time since he cried like this and he just can't stop.

Raihan does his best to calm him down, and Piers does after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually break down in front of strangers like that."

He looks at the other and sees nothing but love and understanding in those eyes.

Piers blushes and looks away.

What was this guy's deal? 

"Say Raihan, did you take my clothes off?"


	4. Chapter 2 Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihans pov

Raihan, smiling brightly, lifts his partner up and heads home.

He is overjoyed that he has finally found his other half, even if he is a Beoc.

He stops briefly and looks down at him.

What if he belongs to 'these' Beorcs?

'Maybe it's better if I take him to the outer caves first and prepare him for his new life... '

With this thought, he quickly flies to the cavesystem and makes his partner a little nest.

When he is finished, he looks at his mate, which he has placed on the wall with a blanket.

"Pretty."

He thinks when he takes his clothes off, so that he has it comfortable when he sleeps.

'But he's so thin ... when was the last time he ate? '  
His hands briefly stop on one of the large scars on his Mates back.

"Where did he get all the scars from? Even for an Adventurer there are many."

His partner begins to tremble and Raihan quickly puts him into the nest.

"Hopefully you'll wake up soon."

He sighs briefly and begins to prepare some food for him.

Fortunately, he still has meat from the last hunt.

After he's done, he sits in front of the nest and watches his partner.

He is the most beautiful Beorc he has ever seen.

He carefully touches his face and guides his fingers over his lips, to his cheeks, to his neck, where his collar is still around, to the place where he marked him.

He swallows briefly, as he feels the need to mark him more.

It also doesn't help that his partner's skin looks like a canvas compared to his.

But he wouldn't do it like this. 

He wanted his Mate awake. 

Slowly he begins to stroke his Mates soft hair.  
______________________________________________

Raihan looks worriedly at his Soulmate.

He's been sleeping for 4 days.

Raihan has already brought the tribe healer, but she could not find anything.

She had only meant that he probably did not let his body rest for a long time and the use of magic gave him the rest.

'What if he doesn't wake up?'

This thought goes through his head more often, as he strokes their hair again.

His Soulmate leans a little in his hand and Raihan blushes.

Suddenly he feels his partner flinch and their eyes open.

They look at him and he slides back in alarm.

Raihan swallows briefly and holds his hand out.

"Uhh, hi how are you? I'm Raihan."

'Smoot Raihan, smooth.'

But his partner turns pale.

"You are a half-, a laguz."

He says and Raihan feels how one of the stones fall of his heart.

'So he knows the right pronouns.'

Raihan starts to grin.

"What gave it away? The claws or the scales?"

His partner blushes and Raihan has to hold back an Aww.

'He is cute.'

They takes his hand and crocks their head.

"My name is Piers. Where the hell am I and how long have I slept?"

Piers ... That is a nice name. Does he live by the sea?

"In one of my clan's outer caves and you slept for almost 4 days. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up"

He says honestly and he can see how Pier's expression changes.

He tries to get up, but Raihan quickly pushes him back into the nest.

It wouldn't be good for him to get up straight away.

His would probably collapse again.

"What are you doing?! I have to go back! The kids will go crazy."

Raihan feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach.

His partner has children? Is he married? Did he miss his chance?

Raihan crosses his arms and clenches his hands in anger.

"You have children?"

He sees how Piers raises his eyebrow and also crosses his arms.

"My sister and her friends."

He then says and Raihan feels better again.

It's good to know that his Partner has Pack instincts and he still has a chance.

"Oh, I see. But you still shouldn't get up. You're Body needs rest. Speaking of which, you're hungry? I brought you something to eat."

He quickly takes out a small saucepan and gives it to him.

Piers sighs briefly.

"What do you want?"

Raihan cocks his head.

"I beg your pardon?"

He asks and Piers starts playing with his collar.

"We both know you don't do this out of kindness. You are a Laguz and I am a human. Normally you would have killed me the moment you saw me!"

Pier's voice gets louder at the end and Raihan looks at him in shock.

Kill His Soulmate?

Sure, Raihan understands the train of thought, considering what has happened between the two races, but he would never kill an innocent person.

"You- I - you really think I would kill you?"

Raihan looks down.

His other half thinks he will kill him.

Pale hands reach for his face and he looks into the eyes of Piers.

"What would you think if I pulled you to the ground and put a dagger on your neck? If I would bite your neck and you would wake up in a strangers bed? "

Raihan blushes when he thinks of it.

This is pretty much the summary of how the first contact between two Soulmates in the Laguz world is.

"Raihan? Hello?"

Raihan blinks for a moment and then blushes even redder.

"II want you to regain your strength and be happy."

He then says and carefully takes Piers Hand into his.

'his hands are so small ...'

"W-why?"

Pier's voice sounds slightly broken and Raihan now takes his face in his hands.

"Because you're a treasure to me. I've been looking for you for so long and I'm more than happy to finally have you."

He can see that Piers is confused and overwhelmed by his words.

But it doesn't prepare him for the other to start crying.

"Shh, please don't cry ..."

He begins to kiss his tears away carefully, a gesture that Laguz often make to comfort their Packmates.

It takes a while, but Piers calms down.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually break down in front of strangers like that."

Then he says and Raihan smiles softly at him.

His soul mate doesn't know him yet, but his instincts show him that he can trust Raihan.

Raihan looks at the other and can see an beautiful Soul in those eyes. 

Piers suddenly turns red and looks down.

"Say Raihan, did you take my clothes off?"

'Oh, well ...'

Raihan quickly turns and hides his red face under his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to explain a little thing: the other word for Laguz is Halfhumans. They hate this word, since it is degrading for them.
> 
> For Laguz it is safe to talk to a Beorc who uses the word Laguz. 
> 
> Also a Beorc should be careful around an Laguz that calls them human.


	5. Chapter 3 Piers

Piers sighs briefly.

"What now? "

He asks as he gets dressed again.

He somehow has the feeling that he can not leave the cave.

Raihan sits with his back to him, to give him some discretion at least.

"Of course you stay here!"

The others tail wagged.

'Why is he so happy? '

Piers crosses his arms.

"And why should I?"

Raihan's tail stays completely still and Piers starts to grin slightly.

'Did you really think I would just stay here like this?'

"Because you are too weak to find your own way home."

Piers starts to play with his collar and his grin flatters.

He knows that the Laguz didn't want to offend him, but it still hurt a little.

"You just slept the last few days and hardly moved. You wouldn't be able to survive the walk alone."

He continues and Piers puts his hands on Raihan’s shoulder, which startles him.

"It's alright. I know I'm not a good fighter. But I have my place, which I have to go back to, unfortunately."

His voice is gentle and he feels kind of bad.

He likes Raihan well enough, even if he kidnapped and undressed him.

It is actually very strange.

Usually, it is very difficult for him to trust others, but there is something different about Raihan.

If someone else had done that, they would be a few limbs poorer.

He just can't put his finger on it.

Raihan's ears drop slightly.

"You can't go now. You just woke up and I haven't had a chance to really get to know you!"

You can see that the last part slipped out.

Piers raises an eyebrow and grins slightly at Raihan.

"You know what that sounds like, don't you? Could it be you-"

Piers cannot finish his sentence because a kind of horn sounds in the distance.

"Damn! I'm sorry, but I have to go, but before that ..."

He hugs Piers tightly and rubs his cheek against him.

"See you, bye. I will come back as fast as possible"

Piers remains completely silent and watches him as he changes into a dragon and flew away.

He blushes a little. 

It felt good.

Nobody ever did such a thing to him and, even if it was only for a short moment, it felt right. 

He goes to the cave entrance and swallows.

There is no way for him to climb this cliff.

He would probably break all of his bones. 

He sighs and lies back in the nest.

Piers is still a little tired.

\----------

It's a chirp that wakes him up.

But Piers doesn't know what kind of animal could make such an sound. 

He slowly opens his eyes and closes them again. 

A dragon has entered the cave and sniffed at him curiously.

The dragon has green skin and looks like a dragonfly.

Piers sighs briefly and holds out his hand so that it can better smell on him.

It briefly looks at the hand in confusion and then rubs its head against it.

Piers smiles and starts to stroke it, which it apparently likes a lot, since it starts purring.

Then it suddenly pulls away from his touch and flies to the cave entrance.

Just before it flies out, it turns to him and chirps again.

Then it flies away, leaving a very confused Piers.

'What the hell was that about? '

A few minutes later it came back, but it wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you'd like to join us on Discord there is the link: https://discord.gg/aMQVfA
> 
> It's the birth place of the Basement series and many other cool Au's.
> 
> It is pretty funny in there and don't worry we won't use bite.


	6. Chapter 3 Raihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beorcs are humans
> 
> Laguz are Shapeshifter

Raihan sits grinning at the cave entrance while his partner gets dressed.

He sits with his back to piers to give him some discretion.

Even if he has already seen everything.

His checks get a little red, as he thinks about his beautiful Mate. 

He is very proud of himself that he found him.

"What now?"

Raihan does not turn around and as he answers.

"Of course you stay here!"

What was that for a question?

"And why should I?"

Raihan stops briefly.

'What? '

He didn't really expect Piers to go, or even ask. 

When Mates meet, they usually stay together for a few months and then get married.

Raihan quickly comes up with an excuse.

"Because you are too weak to find your own way home."

That was a lie.

If you can stop him with magic and you are already weakened, you can climb down this mountain.

But he can't let his Mate go. 

"You just slept the last few days and hardly moved. You wouldn't be able to survive the walk alone."

Raihan just hopes that he sounds convincing.

Cold hands lie on his shoulders and he turns around, a little startled.

"It's alright. I know I'm not a good fighter. But I have my place, which I have to go back to, unfortunately."

Piers looks at him with a gentle expression on his face and Raihan presses his lips together.

His mate is not weak and his place is at Raihan's side.

He knows that thinking is selfish, but that's his mate, his other half!

They belong to each other.

Did he really made his partner believe, that he is weak?

He hopes not. 

"You can't go now. You just woke up and I haven't had a chance to really get to know you!"

Raihan is in denial.

For him, this is really not funny.

What if he really leaves? 

Suddenly Piers starts smirking and Raihan turns slightly red.

His mate is so pretty!

Especially if he smiles... 

"You know what that sounds like, don't you? Could it be that you-"

The warning horn sounds and Raihan is startled slightly.

That can only mean one thing ...

"Damn! I'm sorry, but I have to go, but before that ..."

Raihan quickly hugs Piers and scented him before flying off.

He has to hurry.

Before they hurt his Clan.   
____________ ___________-

Raihan is just in time to save Kabu from some kind of magical net.

" What now?!"

The Beorc has no time to ward off his attack.

Raihan's gaze wanders to the other catcher and a low growl comes from his throat.

How dare these Beorcs attack his clan again!

Kabu seems to be hurt, even if it's not fatal. 

"Oh my goodness, is the Alpha finally coming?"

Raihan turns to a man, probably the leader.

"How dare you? The contract of the wild Rose clearly states that it is forbidden for our people to attack each other for no reason!"

He says angrily when Kabu straightens up again.

"They tried to kidnap some of the children. I had no choice but to attack them. I am sorry. "

His voice is a bit consumed by the pain he is probably feeling and Raihan shows his teeth.

"It's fine. Withdraw and go to the Healer immediately."

He uses a tone that doesn't allow any 'But's'.

Then he turns to the Beorcs.

"You will pay for entering my Area!"

It completely transforms himself into a Dragon and let's his instincts out.

He will not give them mercy.


	7. Chapter 4 Piers

Piers sighs briefly as one of the Dragon's snuggles up to him.

The green Dragon brought its Friends and now everyone is asking for his attention.

He is almost certain that they are not Laguz, but real Dragon's, but who knows? 

"Ouch!"

One of the Dragon's bit his ear and they all depart from him.

Piers turns to the Dragon, that got caught in his Hair when it tried to escape.

He gently picks the Baby up and looks it right in the eye.

'Hopefully this works ...'

He addresses it with a gentle tone.

"Please don't bite me. We Beorc have tender skin and it hurts a lot if you bite me so hard."

It looks sadly at him and Piers sighs briefly.

Maybe he sounded to harsh... 

"I know you didn't mean it, so don't be sad. Just be more careful in the future, ok?"

He begins to scratch it under it's chin.

The others approach him immediately and also ask for pats.

Piers sighs again. 

'Guess this is my life now.' 

A few hours pass like this and Piers starts to worry.

"Raihan has been gone a long time now, is he okay?"

Did anything happen to him?

One of the Dragon's makes a growling noise and runs to the Cave entrance.

The others do the same and Piers watches them in confusion.

"Is something-"

He is pulled into a tight hug before he can finish his sentence.

"R-raihan?"

The Laguz hugs him a little harder and seems to be very upset.

He begins to rub his cheek against him again and Piers stays as still as possible.

'What happened? '

Piers is startled when he feels Raihan's Tongue on his Neck and dreath collects itself in his Stomach.

'Was that why he helped me? So that he has a Plaything for the night? '

He screams briefly when Raihan bites his neck.

How could he be so stupid and believe that someone would help him out of good Nature? 

Piers tries to calm down and closes his Eyes.

It can't get any worse than this one Time with Rose.

Raihan suddenly stops and Piers opens his Eyes.

The Laguz looks at him in concern and makes chirping noises.

"Mate?"

His Voice sounds different than before and his Eyes look more Reptile-like.

He takes Piers Face in his Hands and kisses him gently.

The Kiss is nice.

Not forcefully.

It only takes a few Seconds before they separate, but it still leaves Piers a little breathless.

Raihan looks at him happily before losing his consciousness.

The Dragon's make panicked noises and Piers pulls him to the Nest.

Raihan looks like he committed a few Murders.

Blood is all over his Clothes and Piers wonders how the hell he didn't realize this sooner.

He sighs briefly.

It is time to make it up for the help.


	8. Chapter 4

Cold hands touch his cheek and Raihan can do nothing but purr.

The touch of the hands were so gentle and delicate that Raihan feels like in heaven.

He leans a little in the touch.

The hands pull back and Raihan opens his eyes.

"Piers?"

The other man has a wet rag in his hand and looks at him.

"Time to wake up."

'How did I get back to Piers? '

Raihan stretches and reaches for Pier's hand.

"What happened? Did you help me?"

Piers turns red slightly and looks away.

'Why is he blushing? '

"How would I know. You just fell over and I helped you."

* You are finally awake! We were so concerned! *

Flygon and his other partners look at him with concern.

*What happened? I'm not sure how I got home. *

Goodra rubs his head lightly on Piers when she answers.

* You were caught in your instincts and came home. You gave us a real scare when you just fell over. *

Raihan feels his throat tighten.

* I didn't hurt Piers, did I? *

What if he did something bad to his mate?

* You have marked it again. He was somewhat distressed because of this. *

He looks at Duraludon and then at Piers, who looks confused between him and his partners.

"Piers, did I do anything to you?"

"Huh? You- it's not that bad"

Raihan quickly gets up and hugs Piers.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

What if he scared his mate?

"I-it's fine? What the hell is wrong with you ?!"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me ..."

Piers stares at him.

"Why? "

Raihan grasps Piers Face carefully and the other blushes hard.

"You are my- my mate."

'Please don't be scared or weirded out ...'

'"You're what? Wait. You mean like a partner for sex?"

Piers hugs himself and Raihan makes a panicked sound.

'"No not! You are the other part of my soul and I love you!"

He looks at him in shock and Raihan is worried.

"You - me - what?"

He kisses him carefully and Piers trembles slightly.

Raihan breaks the kiss and Piers looks away.

"I - I can't do this anymore. Sorry."

Raihan is somewhat desiccated.

His Mate doesn't love him.

"Please give me a chance. "

Piers looks away and sighs.

"I don't really understand that mate thing. How would you know if you love me? We only know each other for like a day."

He sounds suspicious and hurt.

"Please... "

Raihan wanted to cry.

What if piers doesn't want to be with him?

"Give me a little time ..."


	9. Chapter 5

Piers didn't know what to do.

He really wanted to trust Raihan, but he knew better.

Now he says that he loves him, but he is sure that he will be tired of him in 3-5 days.

Raihan carefully touches his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

His voice sounded hurt and Piers sighs.

"I should ask you. What happened?"

Raihan seemed really tried and Piers just wants to change the topic.

"Hunters. These monsters terrorize my kind for centuries."

Piers closed his eyes for a second.

He still remembers how much Rose would pay for a Laguz and how hard it was to get them out again.

It wasn't something he was proud of, but he didn't really have a chance.

"Piers?"

"Did they got someone?"

Raihan shakes his head.

"No, thanks, God. Kabu was a little hurt, but nothing a little magic and Marins Sweets couldn't fix."

He nodded and was a little relieved.

Laguz in captivity are often tortured until they can no longer turn into humans and become wild beasts.

Piers still has nightmares about Rose's basement.

One of the dragons nudges him carefully and he starts to stroke it lightly.

It seems like it wants to calm him down.

"Could you see who these people were?"

Raihan crossed his arms behind his head.

"It doesn't matter. They are dead now."

Piers sighs briefly.

"Doesn't matter? Raihan, Lord Rose has banned Laguz slaves from being held. If you could find out who their buyer was ..."

".... Then the attacks could stop. Piers that's awesome!"

Raihan hugs him and Piers blushes.

How does he manage to make him blush again and again?

He isn't some kind of fair Maiden.

"You are incredible!"

Piers becomes redder and redder.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"I'll tell the others in a minute!"

He picks it up in the bride's style and runs to the entrance.

Piers screams as Raihan jumps over the cliff.

"What the hell are you doing ?!"

The dragon Laguz flies to his village, whilst piers clings to him.

"Are you crazy!? "

He asks when they land for the village.

"What do you mean? I held you?"

He appears to be very confused.

Piers sighs and punches Raihan's arm.

"You're an idiot. "

Raihan grins and takes his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you my village and introduce you to some of my friends."

Piers blushes slightly because of the gesture and Raihan pulls him into the village.

A couple of Laguz on the street stare at him and Piers feels uncomfortable.

Raihan seems to notice this and pulls him closer.

The other Laguz quickly look away and Piers gets redder and redder.

What was going on?

Didn't he make himself clear?

It's always the same and he wouldn't survive another time.


	10. Chapter 5

Raihan takes his Mates hand and leads him to Kabu's little cottage.

He trusts the other Laguz and knows he won't hurt Piers.

Kabu is one of the few Laguz that knows that not all Beorc are evil, since he lived among them for many years.

The Laguz would probably still be among them if he hadn't met his mate.

He looks briefly at his partner and sighs.

He can only hope that it doesn't end in tears, like Kabus past lover ...

Raihan can already see him lying in front of his home and is relieved that the other hatchery is relieved. 

The Laguz has made it a habit to continue working even with serious injuries and to hide them if necessary.

"Hey Kabu! Are you resting?"

The older one turns to them and quickly gets up.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything ...'

Kabu takes a quick look at Piers and feels jealousy flowing through his veins. He doesn't like that.

Kabu is a friend, he is family.

"So you're Raihan's Mate ... you have to be very confused. I'm Kabu. You don't have to be afraid of me."

He holds out his hand and his partner accepts it.

"My name is Piers."

He looks pretty embarrassed and Raihan can't help but think that he looks adorable.

"So what do you need?"

Always straight to the point, typical Kabu.

"I need you to watch over piers. I have to talk to the council."

Both give him a long look and he wonders if he should have told them beforehand.

Kabu sighs and nodes.

"Fine."

He turns around and goes into his house.

Piers gives him a look that makes him freeze inside as he follows.

Oh, he fucked up.

_________________

“So that's my plan. "

He explained to the council.

Sothis sighs and Raihan looks at his fellow member.

"Why didn't we about this?"

Duma growls and his sisters gives him a dark look.

"Because the Beorcs would never believe us. They still see us as wild animals, monsters even."

Milla sights at her brothers words.

"As long as their leaders don't change, their people won't."

"We should conquer the Land of the Beorc and subdue them!"

"No we have to teach them!"

Raihan sights.

Now it starts again.

He looks eyes with the other members and they have the same expression as him.

When the siblings start fighting nothing will beddone in the end.

After some minutes of them discussing a Laguz runs into the Hall.

"Great council! There are Beorcs that want to talk to you!"

Raihan stares at him.

Beorcs in the village?

Only a few Beorcs dare to visit and fewer are allowed to come in.

"What do they want?"

Sothis asks, seeming relieved for the distraction.

"They are searching for another Beorc. They think that a dragon Laguz kidnapped him."

Raihan crossed his arms behind his head.

No Laguz with honor would sink so low and kidnap someone.

"Bring them inside. We'll clear this issue."

Naga says in a soft voice.


	11. Chapter 6

"Would you like some tea?"

Asks Kabu after a few Minutes of awkward silence and Piers nods. He doesn't know what to say. Piers has never been good at talking to strangers. It's like he is gagged by an invisible Power. 

The older one gives him the Drink and Piers quietly thanks him.

"So ... Piers, right? You must be very confused. I know that Raihan can be very ... stupid..."

Piers sighs briefly and looks to the side.

"If you only knew. Strictly speaking, he kidnapped and held me captive."

It's really creepy that he doesn't mind that so much. He didn't even try to run away ... Piers may even like to be at Raihan's side. He is probably affected by the Stockholm Syndrome.

"My God ... I'm really sorry. Raihan just doesn't know how to act with his instincts ..."

Piers nods. He has a lot of questions about that.

"Can I ask you something? "

The older one smiles lightly and drinks some of his tea.

"What exactly are Mates? Raihan called me that a lot and I don't know what that means ..."

He turns slightly red at the end. The young man feels bad somehow. Kabu shakes his head briefly and Pier's heart slips into his pants. He probably asked something very stupid ...

"I can't believe he didn't explain that to you. A mate is your other half, your partner for all time. We dragons in particular are very proud of our partners. You protect them and they protect you. It is comparable to being married Pair. "

Piers nods and turns slightly red. He doesn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Raihan doesn't see him as a sex toy, but Piers isn't sure what to think about getting married. He has never thought about it.

"Do you have a mate?"

Kabu looks at him sadly for a moment and seems to be lost in thoughts.

"It's a long story. He was a Beorc Admiral and I was serving under him. We fought and lived together. The whole team consisted of Beorc and nobody knew what I was. I really loved him and the crew, but back then where other times. Beorcs and Laguz fought and enslaved each other. I could hide it very well until one day we were ambushed. There was no way out and I couldn't let them get hurt. "

Piers stares at the older one. He doesn't know whether to say something or not.

" I ran. I didn't know where to go. I was a monster in the eyes of the Beorc and a traitor in the of the Laguz. It was Raihan who gave me a place again. "

The Beorc feels bad for the Laguz. He knows the pain of not knowing where you belong.

"Well, it's in the past. What about you?"

Piers swallows easily. It is not easy for him to talk about himself.

"I come from a small village and worked for Ros- Lord Rose. I needed to make money for my little sister and the village. He didn't really care about us, so I had to make sure that everyone got enough food. Though, he doesn't give me much it is enough for us. I raised my little sister and taught her and her friends how to protect themselves."

It's not really much, but he just didn't have an exciting life.


	12. chapter 6 Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan is stupid

The Beorcs are still children, far too young to leave their homes. At least in Raihan's opinion, but that could also be due to the difference between their cultures. Children have to grow up protected and sheltered. No matter what race they belong to.

"Why are you here? This is the land of the Laguz, not the land of the Beorc. "

Duma sounds angry and Raihan growls slightly. The older Laguz doesn’t care that these Beorcs are children, babies in Laguz Standards.

The girl speaks up. She has brown hair, that is tied in two braids and ice cold blue eyes. It unsettles Raihan that someone so young can have such eyes.

"My brother. He was kidnapped and all traces lead here. "

Her voice is very soft even though it looks so cold. One of her two companions, a boy with dark skin and honey-colored eyes continues. Something about him is familiar.

“He has accepted a mission in the north of Darkwood and has not returned. When we examined his camp, we found claw marks. They are too big to belong to Wyvern. "

Raihan tilts his head and nods slightly.

"So you came to the conclusion that a laguz must have kidnapped him"

It sounds logical to him. But Raihan can't explain why anyone should kidnap a Beorc from their country. Their orders are clear. Keep your distance with them. Only fight them when you have to.

“Are you sure he's here? We don't take prisoners. "

Milla's question seems to throw them both off track for a moment, but the other boy answers.

"Yes. Do you really think we would take the risk of traveling to a country that has been enemies with our country for a long time if we weren't completely sure? We are not stupid. "

The boy raised his eye brows as if waiting for someone to contradict him.  
Sothis shrugs her shoulders and looks at her nails. This seems to make the boy a little angry, but if Raihan couldn't smell how he is feeling, then he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"The fact is that my brother is in this country and that we would get into problems if we are here without permission."

It is clear to Raihan that the girl is the leader of the small group after she says that. Her voice is soft, but there's a strength behind it that makes him swallow.

Grima has a smile on her face and Raihan has a bad feeling.  
The Laguz is a brilliant person, always has a plan, but she has many secrets. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew where the lost brother is.  
Her dark eyes give him a long look as she asks her question.

"Tell me girl what is your brother's name?"

"His name is Piers."

Raihan flinches as if someone had burned him.

Holy shit.  
He cant be hat stupid. No wonder Grima was smiling like that


End file.
